FIG. 16 shows conventional common mode noise filter 500. Conventional common mode noise filter 500 includes stacked insulating layers 1a to 1g having upper surfaces on which coil 2 or coil 3 is provided. Coil 2 includes coil conductors 4a and 4b with spiral shapes. Coil conductor 4a is connected to coil conductor 4b. Coil 3 includes coil conductors 5a and 5b with spiral shapes. Coil conductor 5a is connected to coil conductor 5b. Coil conductors 4a and 4b of constituting coil 2 and coil conductor 5a and 5b constituting coil 3, are disposed alternately. Coil conductor 4a and coil conductor 5a are magnetically coupled to each other to form common mode filter 6. Coil conductor 4b and coil conductor 5b are magnetically coupled to each other to form common mode filter 7. Common mode filter 6 is connected in series to common mode filter 7. This configuration increases an impedance of common mode noise filter 500 with respect to a common mode, accordingly removing a common mode noise.
The technique about the above common mode noise filter is disclosed in, e.g. PTL 1.